


Praise

by Wakingonprospit



Series: Little House on the Stinkfish [15]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Sweet, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My sweet little bluebird, trying to make me feel good."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr anon: Something where murdoc calls 2d good boy alot and praises him

2D's breathing is erratic. His body is damp with sweat and his chest rises and falls dramatically as he tries to get enough air. The blue haired man lets out a quiet whine as he feels the member inside of him pushing against his prostate, stretching him out and making him feel completely full.

Murdoc stares up at his lover as he runs his hands up and down his sides, feeling 2D's ribs through his soft skin. His fingers play absently against the singer's torso for a moment more before moving to guide 2D's hips further down. "Beautiful," Murdoc mutters out quietly, "Come on, I know you can take more than that," he teases, thrusting up into the younger man gently.

"N-no," 2D stutters out quietly as he leans back to reposition himself then lowers himself the rest of the way down until he is sitting fully on the other's hips, "I- I said I'd do it." He pants heavily for a moment, trying to collect himself before starting to roll his hips slowly, letting out a shaky moan.

"There ya go, dove," Murdoc sighs out quietly, "Feels great, you're doin' amazing." He holds his boyfriend's hips a little tighter, smiling fondly up at the other, "Being such a good boy for me, aren't you?" He smiles softly, finding himself caught up in the moment.

"M' tryin' Mudz," is all 2D says as he rasps out his breaths, lifting his hips then going back down slowly, "I- I promise. I'm trying r-really hard."

"Mmh," Murdoc hums quietly. "I know, I know D. You're a good boy," he mutters to the other quietly, "My sweet little bluebird, trying to make me feel good." He sits up a little so that he can look at the other man better, moving a hand up to brush away some of the blue hair that sticks to the other man's sweaty forehead. "And you're doing such a good job, dove."

2D smiles tiredly at the praise, lifting his hips higher to fall back down on his lover's cock, letting out a desperate gasp of pleasure. He moves one hand down to rest on the back of Murdoc's neck to play with the fine hairs at the base of his scalp. His other hand holds tightly to the older man's shoulder, using it as leverage to bounce quickly on Murdoc's dick and letting out a stream of loud moans as he does so.

"There you go love, keep doing that. Yeah, keep going."

**Author's Note:**

> gah ive written so many of theses XD


End file.
